The invention relates to exercise apparatus including a resistance mechanism for exercising a pair of limbs of a user to alternate between first and second opposite direction motions, including steppers, stair climbers, and the like.
Exercise apparatus having a pair of members for exercising a pair of limbs of a user to alternate between first and second opposite direction motions are known in the prior art, including steppers, stair climbers, and the like. The pair of limbs, such as the user's legs, move oppositely to each other such that when one leg is moving in a first direction the other leg is moving in a second opposite direction, and vice versa.
The present invention provides in combination exercise apparatus of the above type having a simple and effective resistance mechanism.